


Change

by Madquinn13



Series: Teen Mom AU [23]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: And it’s a sad picture, The final blow hits you. Somebody else gets what you wanted again. And you know it’s all the same, Another time and place. Repeating history and you’re getting sick of it. But I believe in whatever you do. And I’ll do anything to see it through





	

Quentin was on the phone pacing around the kitchen of his very empty house.

“I think we can both agree that it’s better if you don’t come back to this house. I am not saying do not come back to the city, you should. Sara has a long hard road ahead of her. She could use her Mom.” Quentin sighed. “Anyways call me when you get this. If you don’t plan to come back, I’ll send the papers to your parents’ house. No need to waste time on a separation period. You already had yours.” He finished the voicemail laying the phone down on the table. He didn’t want Dinah out of his life, least of all the lives of their daughters but when their daughter almost died she was no where to be found. She left all those hard choices to Laurel, who just needed someone to be strong for her. It wasn’t fair to Laurel. It wasn’t fair to Sara or him or Lexie. She didn’t get to do that to them, not his girls.

* * *

Sara was trying to sit up on her own. Nyssa was downstairs getting her a drink so now was her chance.

She made it half way to a sitting position when she felt some sharp very very large amount of pain in her side. Screaming out a curse she fell back down hands both going to the side, tears already falling. Child birth didn’t seem this painful.

“What happened?” Nyssa apparently heard the scream from all the way across the large house and literally came running. When she saw the blood seeping through Sara’s top she moved Sara’s arms and lifted the shirt ripping off the blood soaked bandage. “You tore out your stitches Sara.” She went over to the nightstand and grabbed the bandages as well as her phone. “You tried to get up didn’t you?”

“…Yeah…” Sara frowned still in a lot of pain. “What are you doing?”

“Keeping pressure on the wound while I call one of the doctors over here to re-stitch you and explain _again_ to you why you need to rest.” Nyssa was angry, Sara could tell how angry she was. But she wasn’t going to say anything because she was still worried and scared that she might lose Sara.

“It hurts.” Sara whined.

“That’s because you didn’t listen, which was the main condition for you coming home and not staying in the hospital.” Nyssa scolded before the person on the other end of the phone answered. Once the call was done Nyssa hung up and used both hands to try and stop the bleeding. “What was so important that you had to do this Sara? That you couldn’t wait the minute for me to come back up?”

“I hate being helpless.” Sara huffed wiping away at her tears.

“I know you do. But you won’t let any doctors near you. Have you thought more about my offer?” She asked honestly unsure of what answer she wanted to hear.

“Yes.”

“And?”

“This is our home. I blocked every way I could to stop Alex from contacting me because she couldn’t, wouldn’t respect our relationship. I’m not letting her into our home. Not under any circumstances.” Sara had a hand on each side of Nyssa’s face.

“Then you **have** to listen to Doctor’s orders.”

“I’ll listen.”

“I don’t care how great that Grey’s coma dream was Sara you are not allowed back.”

“I won’t go back I promise. Remember it ended in me getting shot.”

“Because you didn’t listen. Sara you have a hard time listening. Rip thinks that you downplay your hallucinations, Dr. Quinzel, she’s just insane. But I know you. You constantly avoid mirrors whenever you can, you have for as long as I’ve known you. Sara one mistake, no matter how big, no matter who or how many people it hurts, it does define your life. It does not make you suddenly worthy of death. I know that you regret sleeping with Oliver-not having Lexie, just of who he was. To Laurel. I know that it really upsets you. I’m sorry that I can’t make it better. But this, I can make this better if you help. If the only way to keep you in bed and still is to have you drugged then I will make that happen. I will have you back in that hospital drugged until you’re fully healed. Even then you’ll have to promise not to rush the physical therapy.”

“You think I’m still trying to kill myself?”

“I fear that you are.” Nyssa stared into her eyes. “Every day I fear it.”

“Can I do anything to prove to you that I’m not?”

“Yes. Listen to the doctors.”

“You’re starting to sound like a broken record.”

* * *

True to her word after Sara disobeyed doctor’s orders two hours later, claiming she was just shifting and not trying to get out of bed, Nyssa got the nurse to put sedatives in with Sara’s regular medication, she wasn’t out cold but she might as well have been. She spent the next three weeks like that until her stitches came out and she could move around without the risk of bleeding out.

Lexie spent her time cuddled up with her drugged out mommy while Mama took care of them all.

Now Sara was allowed to go around the house, in the wheelchair. She refused to use the chair so usually she just had Nyssa carry her around. The master bedroom and ensuite have rails leading from Sara’s side of the bed to the bathroom so Sara can shower and do anything else in the bathroom without help. She just isn’t the fastest.

Trying to relearn how to walk, to reteach your muscles to support your body weight and move. It was so hard and slow and frustrating.

Lexie was being supported but now and then she would just ask such innocent yet insulting questions. It was questions like: Mommy did I have a hard time learning how to walk too? Mommy what’s different between what a baby is like, and how you are now?

Nyssa was always quick to come with some reason for Lexie to go somewhere else in those moments. She was only six, almost seven.

Sara had gotten to the point where she only needed either a walker or crutches to move around on her own. She never used the walker. She hated it so much she even threw down the stairs because she is not eighty and she was not going around her daughter’s seventh birthday party with a walker.

* * *

For her seventh birthday party Lexie didn’t tell her mothers what she wanted to do. She didn’t tell anyone what she wanted to do. The last time she did that her mommy and grandpa were fighting and Baba set up Five Nights at Freddy’s at a Chuck E. Cheese for her. Basically, they were just hiding in a room trying to stop themselves from being caught by the adults in animal suits.

This time she wanted to top it, but she didn’t know how.

She wasn’t thinking about her birthday before so much as hoping her mommy and grandpa wouldn’t die.

Now though she was thinking of what to do. Baba said that Dedushka would be coming and it was the first birthday party he was able to attend. That meant she needed it to be extra special.

She was going through her books, board games, movies, and shows. She needed the perfect theme.

She spent a lot of time in the hospital, even now looking at her scar, she kept thinking back to it. She remembers being told by her Mama what happened, seeing her matching scar.

She wanted a party to show what she went through.

How amazing she was.

How amazing her whole family was.

She overheard the doctors, her mommy died a bunched but she kept coming back. She was amazing.

Not that her Mama wasn’t amazing. She was too. She gave up her organ for Lexie.

Lexie had a part of Nyssa literally inside her.

She just grinned at the thought.

Her mommies were amazing.

She went over to her mommy’s room where she was asleep, taking her phone off the bedside table and going to Baba’s number.

“Baba I know what I want for my party.” She spoke creeping out of the room not to wake up Mommy.

“ **And what is that my little Princess?** ”

“I want to cut up people and keep bringing ‘em back from the dead.” Lexie explained.

“ **What do you mean?** ”

“Like how Mommy was getting brought back, and they cut into me and Mama.”

“ **You want a hospital, surgery themed party?** ”

“Uh huh, like Grey’s.”

“ **Okay. I’ll start the planning. Tell your Mommies.** ”

“I will.”

* * *

Sara was poking Nyssa who was trying to read a novel before bed.

“What is it Sara?” Nyssa asked placing the bookmark to keep her place.

“Remember how we talked about waiting until we were living together to have another child?”

“Yes. However we should wait until after you are fully recovered. You can barley walk let alone carry a newborn in your arms.”

“Yes, but we can discuss it. I mean like do you want to carry one?”

“I’m not sure.” Nyssa shrugged. “Do you wish to carry more?”

“I mean parts of being pregnant just sucked. Like they were just terrible, but other times, like when you feel them kick or just move inside you. It’s amazing.” She tried to explain.  “I mean we can just like flip a coin to see who does it if we both want too.”

“We could.” Nyssa nodded. “Would you want to use Oliver’s sperm again or would rather an anonymous sperm donor?”

“It would be cool if they were all related at least in some way biologically but it took a lot to get Oliver to sign away his rights and even now look what he did.” She stressed. “It’s not worth the stress.”

“I agree Oliver can be very stressful.” Nyssa wrapped an arm around Sara. “If you wish to discuss what happened, or even if you just want more information about what happened.”

“No I get it Nys. Oliver thought I was dying, he heard the Doctor say that Lexie needed a kidney and told everyone that he was her father and Laurel literally wanted to kill me so she signed over the big choices to you. She won’t talk to me now. She comes here, picks up Lexie, talks to you and doesn’t even look at me. I knew this would happen at some time. I just wanted to be the one to tell her. Once I found the right way.”

“You didn’t think it would be best before the wedding?”

“I would have done it before the engagement but we were wrapped up in our lives.” Sara admitted. “Look I’ll call her in the morning see if I can talk to her.”

“Whatever you think is best Sara.” Nysa smiled kissing her cheek.

* * *

Laurel tossed the pills into her mouth chugging the bottle of vodka to ease them down her throat. She chugged half the 40oz bottle before leaving her office, closing the bottle and putting it in her bag with the pill bottle. She made her way down to her car smiling at her co-workers. She was the ADA now. She was on the fast track to being DA.

Dinah Laurel Lance, becoming one of the youngest DAs in Starling history. Even with the marriage getting annulled, that was nothing. It was in everyone’s interests to keep it from the press.

“Laurel great job in court yesterday.” One of her co-workers smiled at her as she passed him.

“Thanks, you were great too.” She smiled at him. She went to her car getting in it and leaving.

When she parked in her usual spot in the apartment’s parking garage, only this time when she backed in her back bumper crunched against the cement wall. Laurel got out, walking up the few flights to her apartment where she went back to finishing her bottle of vodka. Her phone was open in her free hand. Numerous texts from Oliver, begging her forgiveness, asking for the chance to explain what happened.

There was a voice mail from Nyssa’s phone, Lexie asking when they can have a fun day again. She’ll have to make a plan soon.

The rest of the message was from Nyssa; she hadn’t heard from her in a few days and wanted to make sure she was okay. Nyssa would take Sara’s side in the fight, she knew all about it but didn’t care, she didn’t tell her.

Laurel took her phone and sent a quick little to Nyssa telling her that from now on when she went to pick Lexie she didn’t want to talk to either of them. Nyssa had plenty of times to tell her the truth and never did.

She wouldn’t blame her niece; it wasn’t her fault. Even if meant she didn’t talk to her sister or Nyssa, or Oliver ever again. She still loved Lexie.

* * *

Nyssa was cooking lunch in the kitchen with Quentin while Sara was with the physical therapist in the other room working on her walking skills.

“It’s too bad Laurel refuses to come.” He spoke with a deep sadness.

“It is. I’m sorry you must do it twice.”

“What do you think I’m doing twice Nyssa?” He asked stopping his movements.

“It’s just a guess but I take it much like Oliver and Laurel’s, yours is also a marriage that the crash has destroyed.”

“Do you think I’m making a mistake?”

“I don’t know. Sara has confirmed for me however that if the roles were reversed, she wouldn’t be at my bed side night and day. She didn’t mention if she would have been with Lexie. But we know how similar she is to her mother.”

“And you’d be fine? If you in my position, one daughter on death’s door, the other in charge of the care of yourself and your other daughter? Your only grandchild sick and hurt. You’d ignore all of that would you?”

“I honestly don’t know Quentin. A part of me thinks that I would forgive Sara, understand how she is with the big issues. But I understand why you’re doing this. She abandoned all of you in a great time of need. I wouldn’t expect Sara to take it too well though.”

“No, I’m not expecting her too.” Quentin admitted. “But at least it’ll be done. Has she been listening to the doctors?”

“Barley. She keeps pushing herself too hard. She wants to be able to walk without assistance for Lexie’s party. So long as she doesn’t hurt herself I’ve been allowing it. But barley allowing it.”

“I have a feeling even if you say no she would still find a way to do it.” Quentin adjusted the temperature on the stove.

“She is stubborn like that.” Nyssa mused.

“So who’s Lexie on the play date with?”

…

“I don’t trust that Fairy God Mother.” Oliver stressed from his plush seat in the entertainment room in the Queen manor.

“Why not?” Lexie asked stuffing a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

“It’s the same actress who plays the Red Queen, Bellatrix, basically every villain, and now she wants to be a good guy? Nu uh. I don’t buy it.” He shook his head. “I’m placing bets, she’s going to be evil.”

“Hatter has played bad guys too Uncle Ollie.”

“No he hasn’t. Name one bad guy he’s played?”

“Willy Wonka.”

“He wasn’t bad!”

“He was too!” Oliver stuck his tongue out to prove his point.

“I like the Prince.”

“He’s not the Prince he’s King of the North.”

“No he’s the Prince.”

“No. He is Robb Stark, King of the North. The young wolf.”

“Uncle Ollie are you crying?”

“It wasn’t his time okay!”


End file.
